Veronica's Trap
by rocker95
Summary: Episode before Return Of Dag. Rated T for one word. Veronica writes a letter to DJ that Daisy pressures him not to ignore so he leaves. What unbecoming thing he finds out is that even though Igg is dying, Veronica still plays people.
1. Celebrate

Episode 5: Veronica's Trap

Chapter 1: Celebrate

Maroon 5- Makes Me Wonder

It was the night after a comedy show. Daisy, Abby, Otis, Bessy and DJ were in the barn's main room.

"That Jim Daffidhan guy was horrible." said Otis.

"Hey!" said Daisy.

"And this is coming from the guy who thought a segway was a time machine." said DJ. (That's something I believe happened in Lord Of The Beavers).

"I didn't think that!" lied Otis.

"Liar!" said DJ. "I saw the whole thing."

"Okay, maybe you did." said Otis.

"No maybes. I did." said DJ. "Oh, you know what y'all?" he asked.

"What?" asked the other four.

"Otis, I'm not talking to you." said DJ.

"Hey, I'm letting you be Gage's godfather!" said Otis.

"I don't see you dying sometime soon." said DJ. "Anyways, I'm going to be playing as Minion in the brand-new Twisted Metal movie."

"Congrats." the other four cheered.

"By the way, what's Pig's real name?" asked DJ.

"PIG!" said Abby.

"That's-" started DJ.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder whether he should be here or not." said Otis.

"You better keep him here!" Bessy threatened.

"Okay!" said Otis.

+Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars+ I can really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now+

Night.

Daisy and DJ (married at the end of One Daisy, Two Daisy) were walking in the woods.

"DJ, there's something I'm worried about." said Daisy.

"What?" asked DJ.

"Well, the something I'm worried about, I am also worried of what Otis will think." said Daisy.

"Otis!" shouted DJ. "He doesn't care about you anymore! Why do you care about HIM!"

DJ sighed and said "I can say the four words Otis never has. And I know I've said them before." "I love you Daisy."

"I love you too DJ." said Daisy.

They kissed.

"So why were you worried honey?" asked DJ.

"I was worried because...I'm pregnant." said Daisy.

DJ just smiled and they kissed again.

+She want that lovey dovey lovey dovey kiss kiss kiss kiss+In her mind she fantasize 'bout gettin' with me+

First, DJ entered the barn at unbelievable speeds dancing to Long Way Down by The Goo Goo Dolls. There was a party going on (songs, jokes, Wii 2, Play Station 4, Xbox 1080, Nintendo TVDS in 3-D and much more awesomeness).

Then, Daisy entered the barn.

"Video games." said Otis. "What an awesome idea."

DJ looked at Otis weird then ran onto the stage and sang three songs:

Daisy by The Maine, Rescue Me by the Hawthorne Heights and First Time by Lifehouse. Daisy was the only one not sped up.

CHAPTER 1 SONGS:

Maroon 5- Makes Me Wonder

B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams- Airplanes

Chris Brown featuring T-Pain- Kiss Kiss

The Goo Goo Dolls- Long Way Down

The Maine- Daisy

Hawthorne Heights- Rescue Me

Lifehouse- First Time


	2. Mother

Chapter 2: Mother

DJ got another letter from Veronica (which, keep in mind that this is the third time she has wrote to him). DJ started to wonder if Veronica really liked him. (Which, either way, he had never fell for her charms). He was determined to stay with Daisy forever. This time, she requested help because Igg was really really sick. She thought he was going to die.

DJ didn't want to say what he did in the letter but he didn't want to leave Daisy or their unborn child. So he said:

"Veronica, I'm sorry but I can't help you. You're going to have to plead for someone else. Sincerely, DJ."

Getting letters from Veronica was starting to bug him. He never liked her or her presence. After all, she didn't only scam the barnyard her first visit, but she still owed him money from his former business: Clang's Supermarket.

Three hours later, DJ went outside when he ran into Abby.

"Abby, have you seen my mom lately?" asked DJ.

"Yeah, everyone's greeting some cow visitors." said Abby. "You know, I love the enthusiasm of how you're always fashionably late."

"Nice." said DJ.

DJ went to the barnyard gates and saw an old cow with someone seeming to be her son.

"Hi. It's nice to have you here." said DJ. "My name's DJ."

"I'm Sarah." said the old cow. "This is my son, Aaron."

"You two look a lot like my pal Otis." said Pip.

"Who's Otis?" asked Sarah.

"I'll go get him." said Abby.

So Abby goes inside where Otis was holding Kacey.

"Honey, we have visitors." said Abby.

"I'll be there in a minute." said Otis.

Abby went back outside.

"He says he'll be out in a minute." said Abby.

A minute later, exactly that happened.

"Hey, you look a little familiar." said Otis.

Sarah dropped her cane when she saw Otis.

"Why don't we all go inside?" asked DJ. 


	3. DJ Leaves

Chapter 3: DJ Leaves

DJ was looking at a Monster Jam book from 2001.

"I saw the letter you wrote to this Veronica girl." said Daisy.

DJ turned around.

"Daisy, I'm not in love with her." said DJ.

"I know." said Daisy.

"Oh." said DJ.

"You know, I can't believe you had the guts to tell her to find someone else to help!" shouted Daisy.

"Daisy, stay out of it!" said DJ.

"Why couldn't you help her!" shouted Daisy.

"If you care so much, why don't YOU help her!" shouted DJ.

"Because-" she started.

Without thinking, DJ pushed her onto the ground.

"Daisy, I'm sorry." said DJ in fear of losing her. "I didn't mean to!" he said and she ran outside.

DJ made the cars of the barnyard circle the barn and DJ got in the black trailblazer and left.

Later, still at the barnyard.

"Listen Daisy. Just because something happened doesn't mean he meant it." said Bessy.

"But he pushed me." said Daisy.

"But he loves you." said Bessy. "He wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you." she continued. "Heck, he keeps Abby and Otis together."

"He doesn't cope as well as everyone else." said Otis.

"Yeah, that's the only REAL problem. He doesn't like being pressured." said Abby. "He done a curse the first day he got here but he helped fight it off."

"Yeah, and many visitors do bad things. The only reason he was allowed to stay is he was sincerely sorry unlike anyone else who visits."

"Where is he anyway?" asked Abby.

"I don't know." said Daisy.

"What did you do to him?" asked Bessy.

"We had a fight about this Veronica girl." said Daisy.

"Oh no! He's going to Veronica's farm!" said Abby.

"He'll be okay. Last time she was here, he hurt her feelings!" said Bessy.

"That's exactly it!" said Abby.

"Yeah, but you know Igg's dying?" asked Bessy.

"How would you know this?" asked Abby.

"DJ tells me about the letters he gets." said Bessy.

"Okay, I can't get an angry feeling out of my head! He shoves a pregnant girl on the ground! There will be consequences!" said Bessy. 


	4. Jumble

Chapter 4: Jumble

It took small time until DJ found his way over to Veronica's place. He walked inside as soon as he got there.

Veronica was knelt by his side crying.

"Veron...ica. Please...be good." said Igg.

"Please don't leave me." said Veronica.

"Veronica." said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw DJ standing there.

"Thank you DJ." said Veronica. "Thank you for coming."

"Veronica, I don't know what I can do." said DJ and walked up to her.

"What?" asked Veronica.

"I can heal him but I don't know if I can save him from death." said DJ.

Meanwhile, back at the barnyard, the cars still wouldn't stop circling the barn. They kept everyone in and intruders out.

Everyone was asleep except for Daisy and Bessy.

"Pip the mouse says he's in love with me." said Bessy.

"You like anyone?" asked Daisy.

"I like Eddy." said Bessy.

"Wait, who's Eddy?" asked Daisy.

"The leader Jersey Cow." said Bessy.

"Oh." said Daisy.

"I'm starting to like Pip though." said Bessy.

"Bessy, don't be stupid. He's a mouse and you're a cow." said Daisy.

"I know. That's why I'm afraid to tell anyone else." said Bessy.

"Bessy, why are you so mean to everyone?" asked Daisy.

"Something happened before we met." said Bessy. "I was married to someone named Dallas. We loved each other very much. We went everywhere together. Two months later, when I was pregnant with DJ, Dallas went outside to check if we got any letters. He was hit and killed by a semi. DJ swears he knows what Dallas looked like. And then, when the flood hit, that's when I thought I lost my baby boy forever. I always have flashbacks on when Dallas was killed. It upsets me. And it upsets me even more that DJ never really knew his father."

"Bessy, I'm sorry." said Daisy. "But if everyone only knew, they might wanna help."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't act the way I do." said Bessy and looked out the window and noticed a yellow muscle car.

Daisy watched the trucks paying no attention.

"Daisy, is that the Jalomino?" asked Bessy and Daisy looked.

"The car Houston 4 drives in Vigilante 7?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah." said Bessy.

"Yeah. That's strange." said Daisy.

"That wasn't around here when Sarah was not here." said Bessy.

"Are you supposing Sarah's evil?" asked Daisy. "That's harsh."

"No, but I know what I see." said Bessy. 


	5. Friendship

Chapter 5: Friendship

Veronica's farm also had a hill much like Ben's at the barnyard. DJ had been keeping Igg from dying but was still very sick. DJ had been sitting up on the hill wondering what to do when Veronica came up.

"Hey DJ." she said.

"Hey Veronica." said DJ.

"What are you doing?" asked Veronica.

"I'm trying to find a way in which I can save Igg's life." said DJ.

"Can you tell me about yourself?" asked Veronica sitting down.

"Sure." said DJ. "I was born in Nevada. My dad was killed before I was born. According to my mom, something strange happened there. Then we moved to a farm and I met my wife when I was little."

"That's strange." said Veronica. "Is it your ex-wife or your wife now?"

"Now." said DJ. "Sonya and I met in high school."

"Oh." said Veronica.

"There was a flood in 2005 and Daisy, mom and I survived." said DJ. "The only thing is, they thought I died. I had lived alone for years and was a drifter. I put on clothes and a hat and went to high school with humans under the name Danny Vale. Sonya, I don't really know why she was there but...when I turned 17, I had a car accident and died. God gave me a second chance. This time, I had super powers. I'm supposed to use them to protect the animals at our farm."

"What'd it feel like in Heaven?" asked Veronica.

"I felt a cool breeze in my face and then I saw angels around a lake who smiled at me and said 'Welcome to Heaven.'" said DJ.

"Oh." said Veronica.

"Veronica, I don't love you." said DJ.

"I know." she said.

"I think we're gonna get Igg feeling well." said DJ.

"I hope so." said Veronica.

"I apologize for the time I scared you with a bloody knife. It was my blood from my tongue." said DJ.

"It's okay." said Veronica. "I probably had it coming for when I scammed everyone for a diamond." 


	6. Too Far

Chapter 6: Too Far

It was morning for the barnyard.

"Why did DJ leave?" asked Bessy.

"We got in a fight." said Daisy. "I saw a letter he wrote to someone called Veronica and told him to help her."

"You jerk!" shouted Abby. "That's my cousin! She uses people! Would couldn't you ask someone!"

"Girls, chill out!" said Bessy. "Who knows? Maybe someone's sick or maybe it is true using. All we know is, DJ can handle anything she dishes out."

Veronica's farm.

The sun started to come up.

When one of Veronica's friends, Angie, a brownish and white cow with blonde hair came, she gripped tight to DJ's hoof and kissed him.

Angie left and DJ said "Get off me!" pushing her away.

"I love you and I want everyone to know we're a couple." said Veronica.

"That means you only want them to know a lie." said DJ.

"If you don't, I'll cut myself and say you did it." said Veronica.

"I could care less about what you do!" shouted DJ.

"Who do you want them to believe? You?" asked Veronica.

"Yes." said DJ.

"Well, they won't. You're new on the farm and I live here." said Veronica.

"Three things: I'm not staying here, I don't care what they think and I can't believe I did things for you." said DJ.

"You're making a mistake. This will you look bad." said Veronica.

"You've got everyone here bent on their knees for you." said DJ.

"I know!" Veronica gladly admitted. "And the leader has fallen head over heels in love with me."

"Is that why when you decieve us, you think that they're gonna believe you?" asked DJ.

"Who shall they believe? The pretty or the grouchy?" asked Veronica.

"GROUCHY!" shouted DJ. "I'm like this because people like you piss me off!"

"Why don't you beat me then?" asked Veronica. "Make you look like a bad cow?"

DJ grabbed her by her neck. "Shut up and listen to me. I'm so sick of you. You best be glad that you're related to one of my friends." DJ said calmly. "Because, if you weren't, all anyone would be putting in your grave would be hamburger! You understand!" he shouted.

She frighteningly shook her head yes.

"I could kill anyone and not care who knows. You're just lucky you're still alive to take it this far. All other victims have died by now." said DJ.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"If I release you, are you gonna leave me alone?" asked DJ.

Veronica shook her head yes and DJ threw her on the ground.

"I'm sorry." said Veronica now afraid of DJ. 


	7. It All Measures Up

Chapter 7: It All Measures Up

"How far away does Veronica live?" asked Daisy staring at the circling trucks in the sun through the window.

"A long drive." said Abby.

"Are these trucks going to circle the entire time DJ's gone?" asked Daisy.

"He probably don't want us to leave." said Abby.

"So he used the trucks." said Bessy.

"He'll probably get a hotel room." said Daisy.

"I guess we'll wait." said Otis.

And the animals did just that. Weeks turned into a month. Even more weeks passed. The trucks ran as if there was no gasoline needed. Finally, a month later, the trailblazer appeared.

THE END 


End file.
